Boondocks season 4
by Ultimatespiderman12345
Summary: Boondocks is back for another season! Riley and Huey and Robert AND even Jazmine are back to cause trouble Do things that no ordinary children should do but what am i saying they are not ordinary at all welcome to the boondocks! (I do not own anything so please do not sue me)
1. Revenge is best served red

Riley was laying in bed asleep same for Huey but his blade was laying right next to him

Riley suddenly opened both of his eyes quickly and looked around knowing what day it was

He leaped off the bed and ran to the other bed which Huey slept on

YO NIGGA HUEY YOU KNOW WHAT DAY I- Huey woke up alerted grabbing his blade he put it to Riley's throat Woah woah woah huey its me nigga He said with wide eyes watching the movement of the blade which could easily slice his throat open Huey's vision cleared and he saw Riley and he pulled his blade away placing it back down He slid off his bed and stood

Man lets go to school Riley said

This is the first time I seen you excited for school most of the time you would try to sleep

Or go out to start your stupid activities Huey said with crossed arms

Nigga you really think I would be excited about that bullshit of a place you must not know me let me remind you I'm Riley Escobar Free-

Suddenly Riley's face met with Huey's fist which caused Riley to dropped he quickly grabbed his nose

AHHHH SHITTTTT HUEY WHAT THE FUCK Riley yelled out before kicking Huey's leg causing him to drop on him They both start to trade painful hits and blows

Their granddad came in looking as Huey was Outbesting Riley easily

BOYS STOP MAKING OUT AND GO EAT YO BREAKFAST AND GO TO SCHOOL I HAVE A BEAUTIFUL DATE TODAY AND YOUR TRYING TO RUIN MY DAY Their granddad yelled

Huey turned his head to look at his granddad same for Huey stood up off Riley

Riley laid groaning in pain and he stood also

NOW GO EAT YOUR BREAKFAST Their granddad said

HE STARTED IT Riley pointed at Huey

He said started it Huey said calmly pointing back at him

Know what I don't care who started it now go eat yall breakfast He said walking out the room grumbling

Riley walked out the room rubbing where he was hit before

Huey walked out the room also walking downstairs He walked over to the table

Riley grabbed a bottle of Orange Juice and poured it inside his cup He then grabbed his cup walking to the table to accompany his breakfast

He sat down

There was 3 plates laid down on the table There was bacon and eggs and freshly homemade toast and sausage And riley being the person he was greedily reached to the food

He grabbed a piece of bacon taking a bite he took another bite finishing it

His granddad watched as he continued to eat

Boy eat with a fork He said before going back to his breakfast

Dem niggas… trying to ruin my day He grumbled as silently as he could

Huey turned his head to him slightly

So remember that you gonna drop me off at the prison so I can visit my Nigga Jason Riley said trying to remind him

Oh change of plans Huey gonna come with you I got a hot date coming home we gonna do some naughty things and go to olive garden and I will pick you up LATE granddad Said

Aww man that nigga Huey gonna be hating on Jason cuz me and him we use to be like bosses and shit Riley said

Huey was about to speak also but he was interrupted by his granddad

I DON'T CARE YOU ARE GOING TO GO WITH HIM BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WILL RUIN THIS DATE! Granddad yelled

BOY YOU GONNA GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK SOMEDAY Granddad yelled

Riley grumbled before turning away crossing his arms

Now let me drop both of you off Granddad said before getting up and walking out the door

Riley was wearing his usual white tee with almost baggy jeans

Pulled the door open sitting down in the car as his granddad Robert start up the engine

He drove off toward their school

3 hours later

School had finished and Robert just drove into the parking lot of the LARGE prison both Riley and Huey stood out the vehicle

Huey walked over to riley

Things will not go well you know Huey said

Nigga shut the fuck up you just wanna jinx it Riley said

You think your so-called friend would forgive you when you abandoned him by running off and let him to get arrested Huey said

Of fucking course I called him and he said he forgave me and to come visit sometimes Riley said

You are really stupid Huey said

Huey slipped a Airsoft gun covered in lead sheet into Riley's backpack as he walked

Hurry up boys I got a hot date waiting Robert said

Riley and Huey walked inside same for Robert

We have a visit scheduled here today to visit Jason Schmock Robert said to the woman standing

Oh Jason Schmock he's a bad one I would watch your back if I were you follow me She said before walking down the large long hallway she opened the door which led to the visitation room

Granddad walked out of the building

Riley and Huey walked inside and walked to where Jason was sitting and both of them sat

YO YO YO MY NIGGA Riley said in a almost yelled tone he hugged him tightly before sitting down

Yo I thought you were coming alone what's this wannabe emotionless bitch doing here I thought you were coming alone Jason said

Huey continued to stay silent no emotion on his face

Oh that's one of my haters who also happens to be my brother Riley said

Thanks for forgiving me by the way I knew u would forgive me someday Riley said

Jason chuckled

You think I forgave you the person who made me get raped for a year Jason said

I thought you ran off because you had a plan to break me out but still I am not out of this hellhole of a place oh and also I have a thank you present

…. Riley was silent for a few seconds

The guard walked to Jason

Alright your 5 minutes are up He said

Jason refused to move still staring at Riley And Huey

GET UP He said grabbing his shoulder

Jason grabbed the guards hand twisting it he then slammed it down on the table before pulling out his handgun from his holster and he then released half a clip into the guards stomach causing him to drop to the floor almost instantly he then aimed it at riley

I guess your brother is gonna watch me kill you then Jason said

Huey still emotionless lifted up his palm striking his arm Jason yelled dropping the gun Huey then leaped off his chair on to the table kicking Jason in the face causing the chair which Jason sat in to drop with him Huey stood over Jason

Riley was in a daze trying to process what had just happened

Jason lift up both of his feet kicking Huey in the face with both of his feet the force caused Huey to stumble Jason then kicked himself up to his feet Huey thrown a punch

Jason caught his fist a smile on his face Jason then punched him 9 times in the face but the 9th punch Huey managed to put his forehead in the way Jason's fist collided with his forehead

This almost broke Jason's fist but he still managed to have a tight grip on Huey's hand Jason Headbutt Huey in the nose the force knocking him down on the table

All of a sudden A fist collided with Jason's face the force surprised him and caused him to drop to the ground Huey's vision cleared and he saw riley with a angered expression on his face

I thought you were my nigga Jason but I guess I was wrong Riley said

Riley grabbed Huey's hand with a tight grip and pulled him up to his feet

Jason was at the entrance of the visitation room

You running off pussy Riley yelled

No just inviting some friends Jason pulled the door open and 12 people came in holding Sharpened spoons to the point they were knifes there dead guards behind them

Riley Huey said

Huey Riley said

If were gonna die were fighting to the death Riley said

Aw kill em Jason said with no emotion before walking out

The 12 people charged

Huey flipped over one guy before punching him in the neck causing him to drop instantly Huey then dodged a stab But Huey was grabbed and held from the behind he thrust his head backwards

Huey's head hitting the guy's nose he then slipped out of his grip Suddenly Huey was grazed by a knife

Huey then punched him repeatedly in the face before kicking him away into the crowd causing some to drop but they got up and charged at Huey overpowering him

Riley was fighting the other half of them as well

Riley punched one in the stomach before ramming his fist up into his jaw he then sidestepped a punch punching another in the nose and Riley was stabbed in the shoulder it was not deep at all but it was enough to cause him to yell

Another one of them Sucker-punched riley to the floor and they started kicking him

Riley bit down on one of their feet hard as heck by instinct tearing through the flesh with his teeth he then continued to struggle he was punched in the face he almost passed out blood flew out from Riley's mouth Riley kicked one in the groin and kicked another one in the leg the force broke his leg there was only 3 more left one grabbed him and pulled him up straightening him out he punched riley in the gut before thrusting his head into Riley's face this sent Riley sliding across the floor closer to his destination

One of them picked up their knife walking over to Riley he was grabbed by his cornrows he reached into his backpacks pocket suddenly he felt his pants get slid down He noticed Huey was on the floor

Fresh meat One of them said but suddenly Riley pulled out A airsoft gun and shot two of them in the eye they yelled in pain and tried to grab Riley

But Riley quickly crawled under the table he then shot one of them in the groin before reaching into Huey's backpack and coming out the other side of the table

He held a sharp blade he was prepared and was willing to fight to the death

The rest of the three charged at Riley holding their knifes

He then thought about how Huey uses his blade

And suddenly his instinct took control the Huey part of him took control

He leaned backward out of the way of a knife swing he then spun and kicked the knife out his hand before thrusting his blade forward it stabbed clean into The mans stomach he ripped out the blade from his stomach and was immediately punched and kicked Riley stumbled backwards lifting up his blade Both last two men swung both of their knifes forward and it collided with Huey's sword

Riley struggled under the pressure and suddenly he was kick sending him tumbling across the ground

Fuck you…. Riley said in a pained tone

Suddenly both of them dropped to the floor with a thud Huey was standing trying to keep his balance

H-huey…. Riley said

Riley were going out of here He grabbed Riley's arm and yanked him up to his feet and helped him out of the visitation room

You forgot something Jason said they turned to see Jason

He cracked his knuckles before running at them he kicked Huey 2 times faster then he could see This sent Huey into the wall and then he turned his head to Riley and then lift up both of his fist and repeatedly punched Riley in the face before kneeing him in the stomach and sweeping him off his feet Riley fell to the floor and Riley moved his head out of the way dodging a stomp Riley kicked him in the face before rolling out the way of a punch Riley stood

Riley thrown two punches which Jason stopped with his palm Jason thrown a left jab and a right jab before slamming his head into Riley's head

Jason grabbed Riley's arm to tug him into another Headbutt but this time Riley mustered the strength and he punched Jason hard in the nose two times before slamming hard against Jason slamming him into the wall Jason elbowed Riley's head Riley immediately fighting dirty

Punching Jason as hard as he could in the groin Jason suddenly thrown one elbow which caused Riley to drop to both his knees

Riley dropped to both of his knees and then he felt another elbow collide with his body

And everything went dark

Suddenly Huey flipped to his feet after seeing Riley's down body

Riley I want you to stay with me were gonna make it through this you hear me

Jason thrown two punches which were quick Huey leaned backward dodging both punches Huey then a thrown a straight kick Jason flipped backwards avoiding the kick

Jason then sidestepped out of the way of 5 punches then Jason started a combo of his own

He thrown 3 punches and a kick

The first punch hit Huey in the chest but he recovered quickly the second punch missed by a inch

Huey then felt this strong emotion he close to never felt…..

ANGER

Huey punched Jason in the face 5 times in anger before punching him in the neck Huey then kicked him backwards the force caused Jason to almost fall and all of a sudden Huey thrusted his fist forward and it slammed right against Jason's face

Jason was sent flying across the floor into the wall

He laid against the wall knocked out his neck looked snapped knocked out

Huey dropped to the floor face first out cold

Suddenly he woke up in a hospital room on a bed he had stitches on his face

And some on his knuckles after his knuckles tore after punching so hard and so much

He groaned in pain as he sit up in the bed he felt a stinging pain inside of his arm he tore out the IV from his body and stood walking out from the room

He saw his granddad sitting down

Where's Riley Huey said

He's in the room He said pointing toward the room far down the hall to the left

Huey walked forward down the hallway he placed his hand on the doorknob twisting it slowly

He pushed the door open

He saw riley laying on the bed his arm was in a cast and his knuckles were also torn but worse

On riley's other hand his fingers were obviously dislocated

Huey walked to riley's hand and all of a sudden twist his fingers in place

Suddenly Riley woke up

AHHHHHH-Riley was stopped because Huey placed his hand over riley's mouth

Huey took his hand off after 10 seconds

Shit Nigga you trying to kill me Riley said

Where's Jason Riley said

Hmm I don't know Huey said

Riley hissed in pain after he tried to move his body

Huey then out of nowhere hugged riley knowing that any day or any moment he could lose him

He was basically all he had

Riley surprised and in pain from the tight hug slowly pushed him off

Nigga you gay Riley said as a slight smirk formed on his face


	2. Stinkmeaner returns AGAIN!

Huey was sitting on a stool in the living room and he was also holding a book which he was reading

He flipped the page

Riley was laying on the couch holding a remote controller he was mashing the buttons quickly

He was playing Streetfighter online

COME ON COME ON Riley yelled

YES I GOT THAT BITCH HE WAS ALSO LIKE TRYING TO RUN AWAY FROM ME BUT THEN I WAS LIKE IM YOUNG REEZY BITCH AND I JUST CAME AT HIM AND JUST KICKED HIS ASS Riley yelled throwing his arms up

Huey continued to read close to completely ignoring his words he looked at his book

Boy shut the hell up im trying to do my yoga Robert stretching on a green matt which was behind the couch Riley grumbled as round two started

Suddenly the lights flickered and the TV turned off

This caused Huey to take his attention off his book

Granddad you paid the light bill? Huey said

Yeah I did…. What's going on Robert said he stopped stretching

AWW MAN I WAS ABOUT TO OWN THAT NIGGA! Riley yelled but then he stopped looking at the screen it flickered

Robert walked to the door opening it

Hey guys! Why is it so dark in here Jazmine said walking in

Our electricity and lights turned off Huey said

Granddad I think you did it you just wanted me to look like those stupid rage-quitters Riley said

Boy it was not me Granddad said

I don't believe you you being the hater you are probably shut it down nigga Riley said

Stop saying the N-word know what get ready for a whoopin He grabbed his belt from the drawer beside him he ran to Riley

Jazmine and Huey watched blinking

WHATS UP NIGGUHHHHHHHHS! Stinkmeaner popped up on screen But something was odd he looked 20 years old

Jazmine suddenly leaped up quickly startled yelling eek

Stinkmeaner! Huey And Riley And Robert said at the same time

Aww YALL NIGGUHS REMEMBER ME GUESS WHAT IM BACK AND THIS TIME I WILL KILL YOU HAHAAHA Stinkmeaner yelled

AND IM BRINGING YALL TO HELL HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHA Stinkmeaner yelled suddenly Stinkmeaner disappeared off screen

Robert and Jazmine sighed in relief

Come back you little pussy! Riley said

Suddenly everything begun to be sucked toward the screen

Riley held on to the couch tightly but suddenly the couch begun to fly toward the screen of the tv

Huey grabbed Riley's hand with a tight grip And Robert was holding Huey

And Jazmine was pulling on Robert which actually helped

The couch flew into the TV screen like it was a portal

AH HUEY IM SLIPPING Riley yelled as Huey's grip begun to loosen

Hold on! Huey said as he yanked On riley's hand

Suddenly Roberts grip loosened to the point That both Huey and Riley were sucked inward into it

Robert could not keep his balance and him And jazmine also flew through

The group continued to fall yelling Riley hit the ground first then Huey landed on Riley and Then Robert dropped on them

Robert And Jazmine stood off of them

GET OFF ME NIGGA NIGGA YOU GAY YOU INCEST LOVIN BEYATCH Huey stood up same as Riley

Suddenly they all heard growls red eyes popping all around them in the shadows

Suddenly 15 Stinkmeaners came out of the shadows

WHATS GOOD NIGGA All of the Stinkmeaners said before running

All we can do is fight Huey said before pulling out nunchucks

Yo paranoid ass of course you always have a weapon on you Riley said

Robert held his belt and cracked it on the floor ready and prepared

Jazmine on the other hand was afraid and behind Huey

Of course jazmine you always be the useless one always sticking on your boyfriend Huey Riley said

She's not my girlfriend Huey said simply

Jazmine was slightly Hurt and Angered

NIGGAS AND HYBRID NIGGAS SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET READY TO DIE The real Stinkmeaner yelled the yell echoed throughout the whole area

Suddenly all of them charged at them

Ready? Huey said

Of course im always ready Riley said with a smirk

Huey moved to the left and right rapidly avoiding 9 punches from two stinkmeaners he then punched one of them in the stomach two times before kicking him in the knee snapping his leg out of place he then avoided a punch by a few inches before leaping into the air and kicking him in the jaw with both feet he land and punch him to the floor

All of the ones Huey killed turned into dust

Riley punched one of the stinkmeaners in the groin causing him to drop on his knees Riley then punched him hard in the jaw snapping it out of place the stinkmeaner turned into dust and Riley was grabbed from the behind by another one and put in a strong chokehold Riley could not break out of

Riley elbowed him rapidly each elbow getting strong but to no avail he did not let go

Riley rammed his elbow once again this time it caused him to loosen his grip

Suddenly Mace was sprayed into the stinkmeaners eyes and He let go of Riley covering his eyes

Riley took this chance to punch him as hard as he could in the stomach 2 times before kicking him in the leg causing him to drop to his knees he punched The stinkmeaner as hard as he could in the face

The stinkmeaner fell to the floor

He looked to see Jazmine holding a can of mace

I hope you not looking for a thank you Riley said

One stinkmeaner slowly sneaked up on Jazmine

But then all of a sudden he was kicked away from Jazmine by Huey with a fly kick

Huey then swung his nunchuck into his leg and then leaping and kicking him in the face

Huey landed and avoided a punch he wrapped his nunchuck around his hand and yanked on it pulling the stinkmeaner into a large powerful punch which knocked him down

Robert cracked his belt downward on the floor and whipped one across the face who was coming at him he then sidestepped a punch hitting the other stinkmeaner in the head with the metal part of the belt

He then whipped another in the groin with his belt continuing his hits on all three of the stinkmeaners

He was then slowly overpowered

Suddenly Robert was held and pulled downward into the ground

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Robert yelled

GRANDDAD Riley yelled

Granddad! Huey yelled also trying to run toward him

Huey swung his nunchuck and it wrapped around his hand

Robert tightly held on to the nunchuck suddenly Huey fell and was being pulled also

Riley grabbed Huey by the back of his shirt

GRANDDAD Riley yelled

BOYS LET GO OF ME IM GONNA BE OKAY Robert said

HE WOULD NOT KILL ME THAT QUICK BUT COME QUICK I DON'T WANNA DIEEEEEEEEEEE Robert yelled

Please Robert said

Huey let go of the Nunchuck causing Robert to fall in the portal

The portal shut

Riley slammed down on the floor yelling granddad

ALRIGHT ENOUGH BITCHIN LETS GET THIS PARTAY STARTEDDDDDD FINAL WAVE The real stinkmeaner yelled And 2 stinkmeaners appeared suddenly their eyes turned a close to blinding bright red

Jazmine put her hand over her eyes

She pulled away

Huey focused his vision on the bright red eyes

Suddenly two beams of red heat were released from his eyes each the size of a building

Jazmine Ran quickly to Huey and Riley

Huey quickly grabbed her and pulled her to him

I think that bitch is doing it again Riley yelled suddenly another giant beam of red heat flew at them but more quickly then last time it tore across the ground and flew at them

Both Huey and Riley and Jazmine lunged to the side Riley was hit by TONS of the wind pressure and heat pressure since he lunged last

Riley was sent flying across the ground

While Huey and Jazmine were sent tumbling

Riley laid there Riley begun to slowly sit up his vision clearing slowly

The stinkmeaner turned his head to Riley and his eyes turned bright red again

Huey picked up the sharpest piece of debris he could find

After those 8 years of training in all types of martial arts he hoped he would not miss for his Brothers sake He held the debris tightly before throwing it like it was a ninja star it flew deep into the stinkmeaners eye Suddenly heat built up inside of the stinkmeaner and he exploded

Huey sighed in relief

Riley stood up and limping over to them in pain

All of a sudden Huey was punched down to the ground by Riley

Anger evident on his face

Huey! Jazmine said and then kneeled down to Huey But Huey pushed her away and stood

He asked for it and He was right Stinkmeaner would take his time with him Huey said simply knowing

SHUT THE FUCK UP Riley yelled

Riley growled in rage YOU STUPID BITCH Riley yelled out before throwing another punch

Huey caught it this time and kicked Riley in the head before throwing him over his shoulder Riley stood putting up both of his arms blocking a punch but then all of a sudden Huey kicked Riley in the knee causing Riley to drop his guard which left him open to a punch

The force of the punch caused Riley to almost drop but he caught himself and punched Huey in the face

STOP! Jazmine yelled pushing Both of them away from each other

Suddenly they heard a roar And demons that looked closely similar to werewolf's popped out from the shadows awakened from all the chatter they roared

Huey and Riley and Jazmine stood back

The large werewolfs went on all fours and ran toward them at amazing speeds

SHIT SHIT SHIT Riley ran quickly as the Werewolfs continued to chase them

Jazmine was running next to Huey and Riley was up front

They saw a door they all knew it was a trap but they knew it would be their way away from them

Riley picked up his speed and rammed his body right through the door slamming it open

Huey ran in and pulled Jazmine inside

The large werewolf was to large for it to go through the door

The wall begun to crack as the Werewolf slammed on the wall greedily licking his lips and trying to bite at them Jazmine shivered in fear as she sat on the ground

The wall continued to crack

The werewolf suddenly bursted through the wall

It roared and Tackled Huey to the floor

Huey punched it rapidly pushing it away keeping it from chomping his head off

The two others ran at Jazmine not noticing Riley

Riley looked at the other door and Huey And Jazmine

Should I escape and leave them or save them… Riley thought

He reached toward the doorknob but then stopped

He then had a flashback of all the adventures they all had together

The werewolf chomped off a tiny piece of Huey's afro

Riley then turned seeing as The werewolf whacked Jazmine away against the wall

Riley yelled and ran at the werewolf trying to maul Huey He grabbed a large piece of wood from the door he broke down Riley thrust it far through the Werewolf's head and it pierced his brain

Some of the blood fell down into Huey's mouth

He then managed to kick the dead Werewolf off

Huey ran at the two werewolfs attacking Jazmine

Huey leaped and kicked one upside the head knocking it away Riley then punched the other one repeatedly in the stomach The werewolf grabbed hold of Riley

Riley then stabbed the piece of wood into Its head causing it to instantly drop

STINKMEANER THAT ALL YOU GOT YOU LITTLE BITCH WHY DON'T YOU COME HERE NIGGA UNLESS YOU TOO SCAREDDDD Riley yelled

Don't taunt him Jazmine said fear evident in her voice

Huey opened the door and Jazmine and Riley quickly followed

They saw Robert being held by the neck by a 22 year old Stinkmeaner

HELLO NIGGUHS I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO GET HERE FOR THE FINAL FINALE Stinkmeaner yelled

Robert yelled

GRANDDAD Huey and Riley yelled at the same time

Suddenly Stinkmeaner smiled Robert disappeared

Now who's first Stinkmeaner said

Huey felt rage build up in him but he hid it

Stinkmeaner charged forward and kicked Huey in the face sending him flipping through the air into a wall Stinkmeaner then thrown a punch at Riley but Riley lift up his arms blocking the punch

Riley felt like his arms almost broke from the strength of the blow but then Riley grabbed hold of his arm and tugged on it yanking stinkmeaner closer

Riley punched stinkmeaner as hard as he could in the face the force surprised Stinkmeaner but then He headbutt Riley in the head launching him against the wall

Riley groaned in pain out cold

This only left Jazmine who was standing back her back was against the wall

HYBRID NIGGUH GET READY TO DIE! Stinkmeaner yelled before throwing a punch Jazmine managed to move she held her can of mace and quickly sprayed it into Stinkmeaner's eyes before kicking him in the groin she ran over to Huey trying to shake him awake

Stinkmeaner begun to recover groaning in pain

Oh you gonna get it YOUNG NIGGUH Stinkmeaner yelled before charging at her

Jazmine screamed hugging Huey tightly

Riley leaped on Stinkmeaners back biting his neck as hard as he could and punching him in the eye

Riley pulled Stinkmeaner away roughly by focusing his weight backwards this caused Stinkmeaner to stumble backwards

Why am I risking my life for some stupid i-like-to-Depend on people hoe for Riley thought in his mind

Suddenly Stinkmeaner stepped back slamming his back against the wall

The force loosened Riley's grip but then all of a sudden he wrapped his arm tightly around Stinkmeaners neck before kicking Stinkmeaner in the back hard as he could

Stinkmeaner headbutt Riley then grabbed him and thrown him over his shoulder to the ground

Riley landed on his back he quickly rolled out of the way of a punch he thrown two quick punches which hit Stinkmeaner in the stomach Riley earned a groan of pain

Stinkmeaner picked Up Riley by the neck and slammed him hard against the wall

Riley's eyes widened from the pressure being added to his neck he could not breath at all

Riley scratched at Stinkmeaners arm trying to breath Riley slowly begun to stop scratching

His eyes beginning to shut

RILEY Jazmine yelled

Suddenly Huey yelled out in pain his arm twist out of place

Stinkmeaner turned throwing Riley away

Furr begun to grow all over Huey's body rapidly he felt himself double in size Huey could feel his bones rearrange

Riley looked at Huey as he laid on his side Riley had a flashback when he stabbed that Werewolf through the head causing its blood to drip into Huey's eyes and face

Huey was fully transformed he stood up on 2 feet and looked at Stinkmeaner

Huey growled silently

Huey looked at Jazmine but shook his head and looked back at Stinkmeaner knowing that was his target

Huey was in a complete control

Stinkmeaner charged and thrown a punch

Huey simply caught it and punched Stinkmeaner 2 times this caused Stinkmeaner to stumble

Huey then tried to backhand Stinkmeaner

But Stinkmeaner lift up his arms blocking the hit But it caused Stinkmeaner to skid

Huey ran at Stinkmeaner on all fours and Tackled Stinkmeaner through the brick wall they tumbled across the floor Huey recovered shaking his head

Come at me NIGGUH Stinkmeaner yelled

Huey ran at Stinkmeaner

And clawed across his face before punching him in the face the force almost snapping his neck

Huey then rammed his claw's into Stinkmeaners chest slamming him against the other wall 3 times

Huey violently tore out his claws causing blood to pour infusely

Huey clapped both of his hands on Stinkmeaners head before headbutting him harder against the wall

Huey straightened out his hands farther causing his claws to extend farther

Huey's claws shined close to almost like metal

Stinkmeaner laughed

Huey roared loudly he begun to release his rage

Huey Begun to punch Stinkmeaner's head into the wall each blow getting stronger from the rage he felt building quickly up in him

He punched again this time with all the force his Werewolf strength and Adrenaline could give him

Stinkmeaners head was flat and crushed you could some pieces of his skull sticking out through his skin and crushed the remains of his brain slithered down the wall

Huey's furr begun to come back into his skin and then he was beginning to turn smaller to his normal size

His claws painfully sliced back inside of his skin leaving his normal fingernails to grow back

Jazmine ran to Huey shaking him Huey?! Wake up please Huey! Jazmine yelled

Suddenly Huey awoke he looked around confused about what was going on then he begun to remember slowly standing up

Huey almost fell but Jazmine quickly caught him and helped him up out through the hole

Riley was helping their Granddad up

A purple portal was on the wall they all heard loud growls and roars suddenly more werewolfs charged

Jazmine quickly helped Huey to the portal

Robert and Riley were already they managed to reach

The portal shut instantly causing the Werewolfs to crash into the wall

Huey's eyes begun to shut and he passed out

End- Here is my first author note Thank you for reading more chapters to come

!


End file.
